


Finer than wine

by buengiorno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Vanilla, Wine, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buengiorno/pseuds/buengiorno
Summary: You recently moved in with your boyfriend Erwin. After one too many drinks you find yourselves in bed.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Finer than wine

You had just finished moving in the last of your belongings into Erwin’s cabin. Placed on top of a hill with a view over an apple orchard on one side of the log-house, on the other side it had a flower field so beautiful one would have to see it with their own eyes to believe it was even real. The vibrant colors from the cosmos flowers blended neatly with the dandelion bed that was split by a path that led up to the home. Its surroundings were so beautiful you'd only hear about such places in fairytales. But this paradise was now your new home.

Erwin would always sit on the porch and watch over the flower fields blend in with the sky whenever he sat alone on the porch, drinking his tea. But right now he loved watching your eyes glow in the sunset more.  
He usually scanned you as if he tried to memorize every little detail of your face, burning the sight of you deep into his memory so that he could see your face whenever he closed his eyes.  
But he wouldn't have to do that anymore since he knew that face would still be there when he woke up in the mornings till he laid his head on his pillow next to you.

\---

  
You almost tipped your glass over trying to pour yourself the last sip of wine that was left in the bottle. The sun had set and the only source of light was a lantern Erwin had lit up an hour ago.  
He couldn’t help but to chuckle at how clumsy you were being.  
“It’s getting late, we should go to sleep.” He said, grabbing you by the waist as he pulled you up on your feet.  
“But I’m not done yet.” You pouted, looking at your glass of red wine that was sitting there almost seducing you.  
He grabbed the glass and took a large sip of it.   
"Hey!" you whined but before you could say anything else, he pressed his lips onto yours. Erwin was never this bold. Maybe it was the alcohol's doing. Whatever it was, you started to like this side of him. You felt the sweet wine slowly pour into your mouth. You swallowed with every sip he pushed into your mouth as he brushed his tongue against yours. You felt the wine spill from the side of your lips as you leaned further in for another kiss.  
He pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours as he panted, trying to catch his breath. His warm breath tasted like lust against your lips and you wanted more. You leaned in for another kiss, cupping his face with one hand and with the other brushing through his hair. He licked the wine off your lips before making his way down your jaw, sucking lightly on your soft skin as he pulled your head back, now planting small pecks on your neck, following the trail of wine that had made its way down your shirt.  
Nibbling on your collarbone, he licked up the few drops that had formed a puddle there before looking back at your face.  
Your cheeks were burning and you couldn’t tell if it was because you were drunk or if it was because of how Erwin was now embracing you, marking your skin with his kisses.  
Erwin grabbed you by the thighs, lifting you from the ground. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck as you kissed him on the lips again. He made his way back inside the house and straight to the bedroom, not letting his lips leave yours when you tried to pull back for air.  
He sat down at the edge of the bed with you still on his lap, you moved to sit on his right thigh, grinding on him as you unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled your sweater over your head before having his lips meet yours again. He wrapped one arm around you as he pulled your skirt up to your waist before grabbing your thigh, rocking you back and forth on his lap. You licked his lips that he then wrapped around your tongue, causing you to let out a soft moan. Erwin let out a sight of pleasure in response. He slid his middle and ring finger into your mouth, you licked his fingers that he slowly brushed against your tongue in a stroking motion. Erwin’s lips found their way to your chest, trying to get under the bra that you were quick to unbuckle and toss aside. He licked on your nipple causing you to exhale sharply. He then slid his fingers out of your mouth, grabbed you by the waist again before turning you around and lay you down on your back, on the bed.   
He slid the fingers he had had in your mouth between your thighs, under your damp underwear. You felt his fingers rub you in circular motions causing you to gasp at the feeling of his slender fingers slide into you. You reached for his pants and started rubbing his crotch with the flat of your hand. He leaned in to kiss you on the lips as he unbuckled his pants with his free hand. You helped him pull them down. Stroking the length of his cock through the fabric of his briefs, you pulled down his underwear before continuing to stroke him. You couldn’t help but to thrust on his fingers now, trying to make him go deeper.   
Frustration grew in you as you sat up, you were getting impatient and couldn’t wait for him any longer. You leaned in to lick the length of his cock, pushing your spit to the tip of your tongue as you were licking him up and down. He pushed your hair away from your face, sighing in relief as he gently thrusted with your lips wrapped around his tip. You continued sucking as his fingers started moving faster between your thighs. You moaned, throwing your head back.  
“M-more…” you mumbled. “I want more of you.” You gasped, no longer feeling Erwin’s hands move inside you. He started stroking himself before pushing your legs further apart, then slowly forcing himself inside you.  
“Fuck…” you groaned. You grabbed your breasts and pinching your nipples in pleasure.  
Feeling him push deeper, you moaned his name as he slowly started thrusting into you.  
Picking up the pace, he grabbed you by the hip to not make you slip away. You tried to reach for something to hold onto now that you were bouncing on the bed beneath him.  
"Er...win" you moaned, followed by a muffled, repeated "yes" that you said with every breath you took.  
Erwin planted a kiss on your forehead before using the hand he had fuck you with to wrap around your throat. You grabbed onto his wrist with both hands as his grip tightened.  
His thrusts had more force, and you couldn’t help but groan at how good it felt, wrapping your legs around him. Your ears were ringing and your whole body was now trembling from Erwin’s movements.  
Your breath was shaking from the climax you had reached.  
He pulled out as he slowing his pace down. You sat up, reaching for his cock. With your body still trembling he pushed you down as he was stroking himself. You wrapped your hands around his as you started to jerk him off. He exhaled sharply before you felt a thick splash of warm liquid hit your torso. He was breathing heavily and for the first time since you had entered the room, you finally got to take a good look at his face. His hair had plastered itself on his damp, sweaty forehead and his cheeks were blushing. He fell into the bed next to you still panting into your neck.  
Wrapping an arm around you, you looked at him.  
“Erwin-“ you whispered.  
“Hmmm?” his voice was muffled.  
“I need to wash up.” You tried to push his arm off of you but instead he pulled you closer into an embrace.  
“Give me a few more minutes.” He mumbled.  
You sighed at his response but you couldn’t help but to doze off in his arms, still trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the awkward writing, this is obviously not in my field since I usually write crack!fics but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
